


Loss

by propheticfire



Series: Virrow Week [5]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Established Relationship, Little Kisses, Loss, M/M, Virrow Week 2020, drabble-ish, early kingship, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26522326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propheticfire/pseuds/propheticfire
Summary: Harrow reassures Viren that he's wanted.
Relationships: Harrow/Viren (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Virrow Week [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922422
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Loss

Rain gently patters at the window, as Harrow curls closer to Viren. Lightly, he places a kiss against the mage’s bare shoulder, before settling his face into the crook of Viren’s neck.

“I know you’re thinking, not sleeping.”

A sigh.

Harrow chuckles once, and finds Viren’s hand in the dark. With practiced ease he twines their fingers together. “Talk to me.”

Another sigh. And Viren’s body shifts in Harrow’s arms, until he’s on his back. Harrow feels more than sees Viren’s face turn toward him.

“The Council is foolish for dismissing my expertise on this.”

Harrow smiles against Viren’s skin. “They just need time to warm up to you. They haven’t known you as long as I have.”

“I don’t need them to ‘warm up’ to me; I need them to listen.”

 _“I’m_ listening, Viren.” Harrow disentangles their fingers for just a moment, to pull the blankets up more snugly around them. “And the others will too, in time. And if they don’t? That’s their loss.”

Viren _hrmph_ s into the darkness. But his head nestles closer to Harrow’s chest, and Harrow kisses his forehead softly, before the sound of the rain lulls him off to sleep.


End file.
